Thick set mortar beds used for installing tile, also referred to as thick-bed installations, are based on the traditional method of packing a mortar bed over a surface or substrate before installing tile. The tile is adhered to the mortar bed either while the mortar bed is still wet or after the mortar bed has cured using a mastic. The terms thick-bed installation, mortar bed installation, and thick-set installation are synonymous.
Mortar beds allow an installer of tile to level out unevenness in the substrate, thereby creating an ideal surface to which the tile can be bonded.
This is especially important when laying uneven tiles. Natural stone tiles, such as slate, marble, travetrertine, limestone and so forth, often have unfinished or unpolished lower surfaces that when placed on a thin set of mastic have a tendency of coming into contact with the uneven areas of substrate and not laying level. This causes an uneven unprofessional installation job. In addition, this can cause the tiles to have raised edges that are tripping hazards. Thus, thick-bed installation is ideal for natural stone tiles.
However, a common problem with the installation of mortar beds is the time and work involved with laying and troweling the mortar. The skill required to lay an even bed of mortar using a conventional trowel is a major factor in the cost and time required to ensure the mortar bed is perfectly level and thus the tiles are laid evenly.
Therefore, a need exists for a trowel having depth adjustment guides that level a mortar bed to an even desired height over an uneven substrate.
The relevant prior art includes the following references:
Pat. No.InventorIssue/Publication Date(U.S. Patent References)3,758,945Finnegan, Jr.Sep. 18, 19734,901,801PopivaloFeb. 20, 19905,231,729RoseAug. 3, 19937,028,366BrozoskaApr. 18, 20062009/0217476Hurley et al.Sep. 3, 20097,757,335ServidioJul. 20, 20108,256,809CoutuSep. 4, 2012(Foreign Patent References)GB2,259,938PhillipsMar. 31, 1993